The Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to spinal alignment and stabilization devices.
Description of Related Art
Curvature and deformities of the spine impact many people and can have serious, and even life-threatening, health consequences. Beneficially, curvature and deformities of the spine can often be treated various procedures, including spinal fusion surgery, which permanently connects two or more vertebrae in a spine, eliminating motion between them. This type of spinal fusion can improve stability of the spine while also correcting deformities, reducing pain and improving the life qualify of a patient. Spinal fusion often involves placing a bone graft in the space between two spinal vertebrae.
A surgeon may use plates, screws or rods to hold the vertebrae and graft in place to promote healing after spinal fusion. Once the bone graft heals, the vertebrae are permanently connected.
Bony anchors or screws are commonly used to secure the vertebrae to a longitudinal alignment rod. These may connect multiple level anchors. Typically, two alignment rods are utilized between each level, one on each side of the spinous process. However, conventional spine alignment devices are characterized by being overly complex, needing numerous individual parts and tools for assembly and installation.
Conventional alignment devices are thus characterized by several disadvantages that are addressed by the present disclosure. The present disclosure minimizes, and in some aspects eliminates, the above-mentioned failures, and other problems, by utilizing the methods and structural features described herein.
The features and advantages of the present disclosure will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the present disclosure without undue experimentation. The features and advantages of the present disclosure may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims. An understanding of the present disclosure will provide an appreciation of the unique and beneficial combination of the engineering sciences and the medical sciences which result in heretofore unavailable advantages.